


You're Not You When You're Horny

by Shadoewazhere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, Slight Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadoewazhere/pseuds/Shadoewazhere
Summary: So this little ship came to me on a whim. While watching ensemble stars on stage clips, I came across Koga and 2wink growling at each other, and thus this stupid idea came about and here you are. The actual file name is SinsinsinsinP.s. This is my very first smut, so just keep that in mind





	You're Not You When You're Horny

  He wasn't sure how exactly they had ended up here, but they did. Koga's mind was completely overtaken by lust, no thought of ending this strange predicament passed his mind. Perhaps it was those pairs of alluring green eyes or the thin pale arms and matching hands. But, all he could comprehend now was the younger Aoi twin pressed against his chest and the older against his back, their lithe arms and legs wrapped around him. Hinata and Yuta were slowly rubbing themselves against him, their breathes heavy in Koga’s ears. The school uniforms became itchy and uncomfortable as they pressed soft kisses on his neck, occasionally suckling on the skin. The three seemed to be overtaken by some strong sense of desire, as none seemed to be aware of themselves. Hinata began to peel off Koga’s school blazer, hands running over the others biceps and forearms languidly.

  “You first.” Koga commanded in a husky voice, deep from lust. The twins understanding what he was asking, began to strip. They then found themselves each seated on one of Koga’s thighs. Koga ran his hands up both of the twins sides, Yuta’s right side and Hinata’s left, slightly pushing the twins closer together. Koga then grabbed all three of their cocks and stroked them while he weaved his other hand into Hinata’s hair and pushed his head forward to kiss him. Yuta wrapper an arm around Koga’s waist and leaned in to softly moan and gasp into Koga’s ear. Precum soaked Koga’a hand as they came closer and closer to release. Just before Koga came, he moved his hand from The back of Hinata's head to the back of Yuta’s head and began to shove is tongue down the younger’s throat. During Koga’s final strokes, the twins rested their cheeks on Koga’a chest and watched their climaxes.  
  “Aha~” Yuta and Hinata moaned softly as Koga’s hand was covered in white. Koga scooped some of the liquid off his hand and, with cum still on his fingers, put three fingers at both mouths. The twins glanced at each other and engulfed the fingers, both grabbing their senpai’s wrists. The second year could feel himself getting hard again at the sight of two pairs of pink lips wrapped around his fingers. Koga pulled his fingers out and deemed them clean enough, although he was tempted to put them back in when the twins chased his fingers, their cheeks bumping together.  
Koga slightly leaned back to reach the dresser by his bed and pulled out a small tube. After squirting out the liquid and rubbing his hands together, Koga trailed his hand down the twins backs and gently inserted one finger into their holes.  
  “O-ogami-senpai~!” Yuta gasped, his twin groaned and laid his head on Koga’s chest. Yuta linked his arms around the older’s neck and bit down on his neck, shivering when he felt rumbling in Koga’s chest. The upper classmen’s growling sent a spike of excitement through his kohai. Koga shoved another finger inside the twins and returned Yuta’s bite, making sure to leave a mark. Koga made a mental note to leave as many bite marks on the twins as possible. He began placing wet kisses on the twins lips, alternating with each kiss and admiring the deep flush on their faces. The three continued to swap saliva until Koga had four fingers in the twins.  
Koga pulled back from Hinata and smirked at the two panting boys. He picked Hinata up and set him down on the bed, kissing his younger brother and pushing him down on the bed. Hinata squirted lube onto his hand and spread some on Koga’s aching member while Koga lifted one of Yuta’s legs onto his shoulder.  
  “Ready to be a wolf’s bitch?” Koga growled.  
  “ Y-yes.” Yuta groaned and thrust his hips upward. With that, Koga thrust into Yuta, reveling in the youngest’s gasp and his nails digging into his back. Koga gently grinded into Yuta’s tight channel as Hinata draped himself over his back and brushed his brothers bangs out of his face. When Yuta’s eyes slightly opened to look at Koga, the second year starter to lightly thrust into the twin. Encouraged by the soft moans of Yuta and Hinata sucking on his neck, he began to speed his thrusts, putting a little more power into them.  
“Harder, ogami-senpai!” Yuta cried, thrusting his hips into Koga’s. Koga didn't have to be told twice and started roughly rutting into Yuta, leaning down to bite at his neck and collarbone. Yuta moaned wantonly, screaming whenever Koga thrusted into his prostate. Hinata groaned and ground himself against Koga, his brothers moans and Koga’s deep groans making his arousal even worse.  
  “Oh~ Yuta, so hot~” Koga groaned and thrust sharply.  
  “Ha~Aha~!” Yuta screamed in reply. He felt the coil in his stomach start to tighten and began to beg.  
  “Please, more! So close…” Koga angled his hips to start thrusting into Yuta’s prostate more often, resulting in the twin’s constant screaming. The second year felt himself getting closer listening to Yuta scream and sob in pleasure, saliva dripping from the younger’s lips. Koga bit down on the soft skin just under his ear and brought Yuta over the edge. When Koga felt Yuta’s hot cum splash on his stomach he shoved himself inside the younger and released. Koga felt somewhat prideful about “marking” the youngest, inside and out. The second year scooped up his shivering, spent koahi and turned to his older brother.  
  “My turn, ogami-senpai.” Hinata whispered and pressed a kiss to Koga’s lips. The trio returned to their original position, one twin on each of Koga’s thighs. Yuta had hung one arm around Koga’s neck and had his head on his shoulder, he was slowly rubbing Koga’s flaccid cock. Hinata had his opposite arm wrapped around Koga’s neck and had four fingers shoved in his hole in compensation for the fact that Koga was completely spent. The older twin was gasping moaning like his brother was, hissing whenever Koga licked one of his nipples. Although the second year was trying to make it good for Hinata, it wasn't enough and Hinata just thrust his hips downward trying to get more pleasure. Yuta, who was still drunk in orgasmic bliss, leaned forward and kissed Hinata, who surprisingly eagerly reciprocated the kiss. The younger twin moved down to start suckling in his brothers neck, glancing down at his hand on Koga’s cock. Koga’s fingers sped up at the sight of his twins making out in front of him, jabbing into Hinata’s prostate. Hinata moaned into his younger brother's mouth as Koga thrusted his fingers in one more time before Hinata came.  
  Koga fell back on the bed, bringing the twins with him. They snuggled into each of their senpai’s sides and laid their heads in his chest. They all started to drift off, that is until their minds started to clear a bit. They all let it settle in that they had just participated in a threesome. Koga had fucked two of his kohais, twins at that, and Hinata and Yuta had just took part in incest and they had sex with some they weren't well acquainted with.  
  “Well, I feel like we're going to get to like each other a lot, my angels.” Koga said, wrapping an arm around their waists. The nickname made the twins feel somewhat warm and jittery inside, so they cuddled close to Koga and drifted to sleep.  



End file.
